<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a day to remember by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103321">a day to remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shaymien wedding au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, wedding au, wholesome shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a year since Damien proposed to Shayne on an episode of Try Not to Laugh, and it's finally time for the boys to tie the knot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien Haas/Shayne Topp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shaymien wedding au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a day to remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey there is a first part to this but can also be read as a stand alone fic<br/>follow me on tumblr @softboysmosh (my requests are open)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was perfect, the crisp fall air and the wilting leaves, the mix of yellow and orange hues brought the whole fall aesthetic to life. The fold out chairs were carefully arranged in rows with an aisle split in the middle. Teal bows were neatly tied on each chair, and a small jar of sweets and party favors were tucked under every seat as well. </p><p>A semi circle of trees framed the gathering area, fairy lights were strung up around the trunks of the trees giving the area a soft yellow glow. At the front of the field stood a tall wicker archway, the thin sticks appeared braided together with pieces of the wood randomly poking out from the interweaved frame. On the outside of the archway were bundles of flowers tied to the wood with twine giving the frame a rustic look. </p><p>As it got closer to the time of his marriage, Damien began to pace around the bedroom of the rented cabin, he could hear people start to arrive. Greeting each other with hugs and excited hellos, everyone was dressed so nicely. He, himself, was dressed nicely too, a stylish black suit with a blue tie and a small bunch of white flowers pinned to his chest. Every so often someone would come in to greet him, Courtney adorning a pale grey dress with thin white horizontal lines carefully slipped into the room and gave the tall man a hug. </p><p>“I can’t believe you guys are getting married!” she expressed.<br/>
“I know, I-” he was lost for words, “I’m just hoping everything goes right.”<br/>
“It will, I promise.”<br/>
“Thanks, Courtney.” he smiled and pulled her into another hug. </p><p>“I’ll come back to get you when everything is ready, okay?” he nodded at the blonde woman before she slipped back out to the hallway to greet  Shayne as well. </p><p>“Hey Shayne?” she asked, softly knocking on the door and entering the room. Shayne was sat on the bed, scrolling through twitter, he donned a grey suit paired with the same blue tie and white flowers as his soon-to-be-husband. </p><p>He looked up from his phone and smiled, “You clean up nicely, who would’ve thought?” he joked.<br/>
“You don’t look too bad yourself, ya’ ogre.”<br/>
“Ow that hurts, I’m definitely a prince.” </p><p>The two friends laughed and made some quick banter, Courtney caught a glimpse of the time of Shayne’s watch, “Like I told Dames, I’ll grab you when everything is ready.” </p><p>He gave himself a quick once over in the mirror, he adjusted how the jacket sat on his torso before he turned with a nod. His phone lightly buzzed in his hand, expecting it to be a notification for twitter or something he barely gave it any attention but upon second glance, it was a text from Damien. </p><p>From Damien:<br/>
Are you ready for this? </p><p>To Damien:<br/>
As i’ll ever be...<br/>
Are you?</p><p>From Damien:<br/>
Kinda<br/>
Honestly i'm terrified </p><p>To Damien:<br/>
Babe…<br/>
Everything is good to be perfect<br/>
Courtney can assure that :)</p><p>From Damien:<br/>
Really? </p><p>To Damien:<br/>
I hope so… I put my faith in her that this wedding will be amazing</p><p>From Damien:<br/>
Yeah! Let’s just hope Matt Raub doesn’t fuck up the speech<br/>
But at least we’d have a good story to tell our kids… </p><p>To Damien:<br/>
Kids?</p><p>From Damien:<br/>
I mean if you want kids… </p><p>To Damien:<br/>
Of course i want kids i just thought with the cats you wouldn’t want anything else<br/>
But i was too scared to ask</p><p>From Damien:<br/>
Aww<br/>
baby boy i love you</p><p>To Damien:<br/>
I love you too</p><p>People began to find their seats as Courtney ushered Shayne’s brothers to stand near the altar, Matt Raub joined them by the archway with a small notebook in hand. Damien and Shayne had also asked Ian, Courtney, Olivia and Matthew Scott to stand with them when they got married. </p><p>In the first two rows sat the families of the two grooms and the smosh clan too, beyond were their friends, the cast of So Random and other Youtubers. </p><p>“Okay, I’m going to go get our boys then we can finally get this show in session!” Courtney smiled excitedly before jogging back into the cabin to grab her friends. </p><p>Courtney knocked on the boys’ doors at the same time, “You guys ready?” </p><p>She heard a yes from behind both doors and Brennan, as their wedding photographer, got his camera ready to capture the moment, “You can come out now.” </p><p>Slowly both of the doors to the bedrooms opened, revealing two very well dressed men, Damien froze and began to tear up. Shayne smiled at his fiancee and met him in the middle of the hallway, “Hey.” </p><p>“Hi,” Damien softly spoke and wiped a tear from his cheek, “You’re just so beautiful, Shayne.” </p><p>Shayne gently chuckled as he cupped Damien’s face and delicately ran his thumb against his cheek. A couple more tears had slipped from his eyes but that didn’t matter to Shayne, Damien was still the most handsome man he’d ever laid eyes on. </p><p>The man with the blue streak in his soft brown hair brought Shayne so much joy, in this short moment of just staring at the other had forced all the memories they had made together to come rushing back. </p><p>The first time they met and how Damien wouldn’t stop apologizing for some that Shayne has now forgotten. When they first lived together, how he’d lived in the concrete garage with cats constantly fucking on top of his roof. Playing video games with him and their other roommates, helping each other with auditions and scripts.<br/>
Back in 2015 when Shayne booked the job at Smosh and promised him  that if everything worked out, he’d try to get Damien a job too and he ended up keeping that promise. He remembers how Smosh Summer Games Wild West changed everything for them, he finally plucked up the courage to tell Damien how he felt. The time where they had their first kiss, behind the saloon and then later, when Courtney found them in the same bed. </p><p>When they moved into together again, they had decided on Shayne’s home since it was a little bigger and there would be more room for the cats to explore-- but Shayne’s favourite memory of Damien was when he had proposed to him on Try Not to Laugh. </p><p>Shayne blinking back his own tears pulled Damien into a kiss, Damien brought a hand to Shayne’s waist to bring him in closer, ““You ready to get married.” </p><p>Shayne nodded, taking Damien’s hand in hand to pose for some quick photos. Courtney opened the front doors of the cabin to start playing an instrumental version of “Can’t Help Falling in Love” from her phone. </p><p>Everyone stood up and turned to face the cabin, first out of the cabin was Shayne’s niece with a small wicker basket of white flower petals that she lightly dropped down the aisle. Afterwards was Courtney and Olivia holding bouquets of the same flowers and finally were the two grooms. </p><p>Damien and Shayne walked with hands clasped down the aisle, their friends and family all proudly watching them, some were crying and some were recording on their phones. When they came to the altar, Matt Raub smiled at them, they faced each other with held hands as the song slowly faded out.</p><p>“Please be seated,” Matt Raub addressed the crowd of their loved ones, “Friends, youtubers, family, Smosh and Ian Hecox, we’re here today to celebrate this marriage of our two lovely boys.” the comment about Ian earning a chuckle.</p><p>“Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. Two people met each other, fell in love, adopted two cats and are finalizing it with their wedding today.” Damien softly laughed at the mention of his geese. </p><p>“Romance is fun, I mean Shayne tried tinder way too many times before they started dating but true love is something else.It is their desire to love and cherish each other for the rest of their lives, that is what we are celebrating here today. So let's get on with it already!” </p><p>Matt turned to Damien first, “Do you, Damien Haas, take Shayne Topp to be your husband?” </p><p>Damien squeezed Shayne’s hand, “I do.” </p><p>“And do you, Shayne Topp, take Damien Haas to be your husband?”<br/>
“Hell yeah, I mean- I do.” Damien laughed at the slip up, softly rubbing his thumb against the back of Shayne’s hand.</p><p>“Good, now did you guys write your own vows? Damien would you like to go first?” Matt Raub asked. </p><p>“Yeah, of course,” Damien replied, pulling a slip of paper out of his back pocket, “Shayne, I love you,” he began. </p><p>“God do I love you, I am so glad to have you in my life. Shayne Topp, my best friend, my lover, my husband. When I first met you, I was 21 year-old. I remember walking by you on the set of So Random and saying to myself, I’m gonna know that dude. And years later, here we are, I’m marrying you. I vow to be your husband and to love you for as long as we’ve got left. I promise to take the trash out when you don’t want to and make sure the cats don’t ruin your favourite shirts. I vow to support you in everything you do and to be with you during any adventures this new life takes us on.”</p><p>Shayne took off his shoe, inside was a folded up piece of paper, “I love you too, I have for years, probably since we first lived together. There are so many things to love about you. I promise to love you and hold you for the rest of my life. I promise to take my lunch breaks with you so I can get you all of the In-N-Out a lifetime can buy. I promise to also take the trash out when you don’t want to and oh, I promise to never trash one of your golden cats ever again. I promise to treat your cats as if they were my own children. I promise you love our now and future children as much as I love you.” </p><p>Matt Raub motioned to Courtney, she gave the boys the wedding bands so they could exchange them. “Now with that, one more thing, this is from Ian by the way. Do you promise to continue making content even while on honeymoon?” Matt read from the card that Ian handed him earlier, earning a laugh from the couple.</p><p>‘I do.”<br/>
“Sure.” </p><p>“Because you agreed to Ian’s inquiry, you may kiss your husband.” </p><p>In that moment, Damien pulled Shayne into a kiss, literally, by the tie. He pressed his lips against Shayne’s, it was full of so much love and passion. Shayne wrapped his arm around Damien’s waist and placed a hand softly on his cheek. Damien held tightly around the now crumpled tie around Shayne’s neck and cupped Shayne’s chin with the other. </p><p>The world slowly fell away before they were pulled back in by all their friends and family, everyone looked so happy and were clapping for the newlyweds. </p><p>“I love you,” Damien softly spoke as he leaned his forehead against Shayne’s, “I love you too.” he replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>